Dean Cain
Roger Tanaka Roger Cain Christopher Cain Krisinda Cain Mindy McCready Christopher Dean Cain |yearsactive = 1976-present }} Dean George Cain (born Dean George Tanaka) is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Cain was born as Dean George Tanaka in Mount Clemens, Michigan, to Sharon Thomas, an actress, and Roger Tanaka, a Japanese man. In 1969, Cain's mother married film director Christopher Cain, who adopted Cain and his brother Roger, and the family moved to Malibu, California. Christopher and Sharon later had a daughter named Krisinda. Cain and her attended Santa Monica High School, where he excelled in sports. Cain graduated in 1984 and was offered athletic scholarships to a total of seventeen universities, but he decided to attend Princeton University, where he was a member of the Zeta Psi fraternity and the Cap & Gown eating club. He dated actress Brooke Shields for a while at Princeton. He graduated from Princeton in 1988 with a BA degree in History; his senior thesis was titled "The History and Development of the Functions of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences". Immediately after graduating, Cain signed on as a free agent with the Buffalo Bills, an NFL football team, but a knee injury that he suffered during training camp ended his football career before it even began. As a result, he turned to screenwriting, and then acting, shooting dozens of commercials including a volleyball-themed spot for Kellogg's Frosties and appearing on popular TV shows, including Grapevine, A Different World, and Beverly Hills, 90210. In 1993, Cain acquired his biggest role to date, starring as Superman in the TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. At the height of its popularity, it would draw in an average of at least 15 million viewers per episode; the series ran for four seasons and ended in 1997. In 1998, Cain started the Angry Dragon Entertainment production company, which produced the TBS Superstation TV series Ripley's Believe It or Not!. He also starred in several movies, including The Broken Hearts Club; Out of Time; and Bailey's Billion$, the latter of which also featured Laurie Holden, Jennifer Tilly, and Tim Curry. In 2004, he portrayed convicted killer Scott Peterson in the made-for-TV film The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story, which was based on Peterson's case. He also appeared in a recurring role in the TV series Las Vegas, and made a return to the Superman franchise with a special-guest role in an episode of Smallville. Cain was also a contestant in an NBC celebrity reality competition series called Stars Earn Stripes; he won four out of six missions on the show, though came only third in the final. In 2012, he participated in the FOX dating game show The Choice. In 1997, Cain became engaged to singer Mindy McCready, but they broke up the following year. He also has a son named Christopher Dean Cain, was born on June 11, 2000, with former girlfriend and Playboy Playmate Samantha Torres; Christopher Dean was named after Cain's stepfather. While promoting Ripley's Believe It or Not on the Howard Stern Show on January 10, 2001, Cain stated that his biological father lied to the National Enquirer when he stated that Cain's mother left him while he was serving in the Vietnam War, correcting that his father never served in the war but instead cheated on his mother, which was the real reason why they divorced. Cain was a supporter for Governor of Texas Rick Perry's presidential campaign during the 2012 election. On Criminal Minds Cain portrayed compulsive gambler and spree killer Curtis Banks in "Snake Eyes". Filmography *Supergirl (2015) as Dr. Jeremiah Danvers *Man Camp (2013) as Luke *Hit the Floor (2013) as Pete Davenport (10 episodes) *Texas Takedown: The Real Men in Black (2013) as Narrator *Heaven's Door (2013) as Leo *Meant to Be (2012) as Mike *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012) as Himself (3 episodes) *The Dog Who Saved the Holidays (2012) as Ted Stein *I Am Gabriel (2012) as Sheriff Brody (video) *Home Run Showdown (2012) as Rico *Operation Cupcake (2012) as Griff Carson *The Red Pill (2012) as He (short) *Criminal Minds - "Snake Eyes" (2012) TV episode - Curtis Banks *The Jonas Project (2012) as Trey *Burn Notice (2011) as Ryan Pewterbaugh *The Case for Christmas (2011) as Michael Sherman *Dirty Little Trick (2011) as Michael *The Dog Who Saved Halloween (2011) as Ted Stein *A Mile in His Shoes (2011) as Arthur "Murph" Murphy *Subject: I Love You (2011) as James Trapp *5 Days of War (2011) as Chris Bailot *At the Top of the Pyramid (2011) as Jefferson Parker *Bed & Breakfast: Love is a Happy Accident (2010) as Jake *The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation (2010) as Ted *A Nanny for Christmas (2010) as Danny Donner *Pure Country 2: The Gift (2010) as Music Video Director *Kill Katie Malone (2010) as Robert *Hole in One (2010) as Repo Man *Abandoned (2010) as Kevin Peterson (video) *Circle of Pain (2010) as Wyatt (video) *Frost Giant (2010) as JC *The Way Home (2010) as Randy Simpkins *The Three Gifts (2009) as Jack Green *The Dog Who Saved Christmas (2009) as Ted Stein *Maneater (2009) as Harry Bailey *The Gambler, the Girl and the Gunslinger (2009) as Shea McCall *Stuck (2009) as Dean *Aussie and Ted's Great Adventure (2009) as Michael Brooks *$5 a Day (2008) as Rick Carlson *Ace of Hearts (2008) as Dan Harding *Making Mr. Right (2008) as Eddie *CSI: Miami (2007) as Roger Partney *Smallville (2007) as Curtis Knox, M.D. *Final Approach (2007) as Jack Bender *September Dawn (2007) as Joseph Smith *Crossroads: A Story of Forgiveness (2007) as Bruce Murakami *Hidden Camera (2007) as Dan Kovacs *Protect and Serve (2007) as Mike Borelli *Urban Decay (2007) as Stan *Dead & Deader (2006) as Lt. Bobby Quinn *A Christmas Wedding (2006) as Tucker *Las Vegas (2005-2006) as Casey Manning (9 episodes) *Max Havoc: Ring of Fire (2006) as Roger Tarso *10.5: Apocalypse (2006) as Brad Malloy *Truth (2006) as Peter (video) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) as Dr. Mike Jergens *Mayday (2005) as Commander James Slan *Hope & Faith (2005) as Larry Walker (4 episodes) *Bailey's Billion$ (2005) as Theodore Maxwell *Clubhouse (2004-2005) as Conrad Dean (11 episodes) *The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story (2004) as Scott Peterson *Lost (2004) as Jeremy Stanton *I Do (But I Don't) (2004) as Nick Corina *Post Impact (2004) as Capt. Tom Parker *The Division (2003-2004) as Insp. Jack Ellis (8 episodes) *Grandpa's Place (2004) as Special Appearance (short) *Out of Time (2003) as Chris Harrison *Gentle Ben 2: Danger on the Mountain (2003) as Jack Wedloe *Dragon Fighter (2003) as Capt. David Carver (video) *Frasier (2002) as Rick *Christmas Rush (2002) as Lt. Cornelius Morgan *Phase IV (2002) as Simon Tate *The Glow (2002) as Matt Lawrence *Descent Into Darkness (2002) as Will Murdock *Rag and Bone (2002) as Det. Tony Moran *Gentle Ben (2002) as Jack Wedloe *Grandia Xtreme (2002) as Evann (video game, voice) *New Alcatraz (2001) as Dr. Robert Trenton *A Christmas Adventure ...From a Book Called Wisely's Tales (2001) as Donner (video, voice) *Rat Race (2001) as Shawn Kent *Just Shoot Me! (2001) as Chris Williams *Firetrap (2001) as Jack/Max Hooper *The Runaway (2000) as Sheriff Frank Richards *For the Cause (2000) as Gen. Murran *Militia (2000) as Ethan Carter *Flight of Fancy (2000) as Clay Bennett *No Alibi (2000) as Bob Valenz *The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy (2000) as Cole *Fantasy Island (1999) as Sam Kenneally *Futuresport (1998) as Tre Ramzey *Dogboys (1998) as Julian Taylor *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1998) as King Charlemagne/Husband (voice) *Best Men (1997) as Buzz *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993-1997) as Clark Kent/Superman/Woody Samms (87 episodes) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1997) as Kuhio (voice) *Eating Las Vegas (1997) as Rick *Cutty Whitman (1996) as Clark Kent (uncredited) *Just Like Him (1995) as Chris Patterson (short) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992) as Rick (4 episodes) *Miracle Beach (1992) as Volleyball Player #1 *Grapevine (1992) as Brian *A Different World (1992) as Eddie *Write to Kill (1991) as Parking Valet *Going Under (1991) as Guy in Bar *Life Goes On (1990) as Kimo (3 episodes) *The Stone Boy (1984) as Eugene Hillerman *Charlie and the Talking Buzzard (1979) as Joe *Elmer (1976) as Dean Russell 'PRODUCER' *The Red Pill (2012) - Co-Executive Producer (short) *Public Law (2012) - Associate Producer (short) *Maneater (2009) - Executive Producer *Dance Like We Do (2005) - Executive Producer *Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2001-2003) - Producer (14 episodes) *Dragon Fighter (2003) - Producer (video) *Rag and Bone (2002) - Producer *Firetrap (2001) - Co-Producer *On Parole (2001) - Producer 'WRITER' *The Red Pill (2012) (short) *Pure Country 2: The Gift (2010) *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994-1995) - 2 episodes 'DIRECTOR' *The Red Pill (2012) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors